


RAINFOREST

by haektuans



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, hairy yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: Jaejoong thinks Yunho's armpit hair looks like a rainforest.





	RAINFOREST

 

 “This is exhausting!” Yunho exclaimed as he painted the last toenail of his boyfriend and immediately capped the nail polish container and shook his hands to ease the feeling of numbness on his arm and hand from taking too much time on painting Jaejoong’s nails. “I wonder how girls do it.”

Jaejoong chuckled at his boyfriend’s expression, grabbing his arm to sit closer to him. “You improved in painting my nails.” he rested his head on Yunho’s shoulder as the latter placed an arm around him. “It doesn’t look like it’s painted in different directions. It looks neat now. Thanks baby.”

“Well…” Yunho grinned as he shrugged his shoulders in a mocking sense.

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around the man beside him and pursed his lips as if he is asking for a kiss.

And so, Yunho did, his bow shaped lips making a contact on Jaejoong pink soft plump lips. The taller man’s hands cradling Jaejoong face, rubbing circles on his cheeks. He planted kisses on different parts of his boyfriend’s face, making Jaejoong blush and giggle.

If there is one thing that Yunho likes is that whenever the love of his life blushes when he kisses him. For him, it is a sign that he is doing a great job as boyfriend and making Jaejoong feel happy is the best emotion in the world.

They both pulled out to catch their breath. Their forehead resting on each other after their passionate kiss, noses bumping on each other.

 “Did you just shave your armpits again? Or you’re really just going to be hairless forever?”

“What a nice thing to say after a kiss. I shaved 3 days ago.” Jaejoong laughed softly and caressed his hairless armpit. “Do you like it?”

“Why do you always shave your armpit hair?”

“Because it feels hot whenever I have one!” Jaejoong explained. To him, it feels uncomfortable when there are hair between his armpit. He makes sure that he shaves every time his armpit hair starts to grow. “Especially when it is really thick.”

“You don’t really have to make it thick, love.” Yunho pointed out. “At least leave a little hair, maybe?”

“I don’t really like the feeling of having one.” his boyfriend admitted. He was about to lie down on his boyfriend’s lap until an idea pops out in his mind. “Do you want me to shave your armpits?”

Yunho raised an eyebrow at the question he just heard. “What?”

“I’ll shave your armpits.”

“No.”

“Please?”

 “I thought you said you like my armpit hair.”

“I do love it. I just want something new.”

“Why? Is there something wrong with it?”

“Nothing.”

“You make it sound like it is unhygienic and hey, I use deodorant!” Yunho pushed Jaejoong on the other side of the couch raised his armpit in front of Jaejoong. “Smell it.”

“What?!”

Yunho laughed loudly at his lover’s reaction. “It smells good. Go on smell it.”

“Yunho!”

Jaejoong made his way to escape from Yunho’s tight grip on him and went to his bathroom.  “Stay there. I’ll shave your armpit hair.”

“No!” Jaejoong heard Yunho shouted in the living room. He came back with a small basin of water, a pouch and a small towel. Yunho just watched him as his lover brought out the shaving cream and the razor.

“This is your first time right?” asked Jaejoong, motioning Yunho to lift his arm to spread the shaving cream on his armpit.

“Yes. Wait, I think the cream’s too thick.”

“It should be this thick. You have lots of hair. It’s like a rainforest.” Jaejoong concentrated on spreading the cream all over his armpit before grabbing the shaving razor and beamed at his boyfriend. “Are you ready baby?”

“I wish, but yeah okay I guess I am.”

 “It’s my first time shaving another person so please bear with me.” Jaejoong started shaving the hair, making sure no part is missed. The feeling of shaving his boyfriend’s armpit hair brought an incredible feeling on him and it makes him so excited. “This is so fun.”

Yunho smiled at the playful act of his boyfriend and the look on his face. “You look so cute when you’re so concentrated on doing something.”

Jaejoong slapped Yunho’s lap to stop him from moving too much. “Don’t move! You’ll get a cut if you move.”

Jaejoong can hear Yunho’s loud sigh. “You don’t have to worry love.”

“It’s going to be so itchy when it grows.”

“You’ll endure it.”

After several minutes of shaving, Yunho has finally hairless armpit.

“It’s done!” Jaejoong exclaimed, placing the razor on the mini table in front of them and giving Yunho a mirror. “How does it feel?”

“It feels cold.” Yunho described, really not knowing what to say at the new feeling. “My armpits feel so empty.”

“Will it be okay for you if I shave your armpit hair again?”

“I love my all my hair.” Yunho wraps his arms around his waist and kissed Jaejoong’s neck. “Okay fine, but if it makes you happy then I’ll do it.”

 

_Oh, the little things they do for love._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Guess it’s an effect from watching too much BuzzFeed videos. Hahahaha! And oh, I just had a random thought of what would Yunho look like when his armpits are hairless. Anw, hope you enjoyed reading this one! Mwamwa. Comments are so loooved! ♥


End file.
